ImmortalLeader
- Prospit= - God Tier= }} |caption = Why didn't you tell me in the first place?|age = 6 Alternian Solar Sweeps |screenname = immortalLeader |style = Speaks with proper grammar, punctuation, and spelling. Also types with a bit of an Earth British accent. Doesn't like to curse. At all. |specibus = None: uses psionics |modus = Feudal. The first item he picks up is the king, and any more items he picks up are branched off into lords and peasants, respectively. There can only be four lord items, and four peasant items to each lord. He must take out the peasant items to get to the lord items, and the lord items to the king item. |title = Lord of Parts |zodiac = The Sun |relations = Morbus Inutil - Kismesis Viperi Radian - Tends to be shower her with his affection}} Introduction Be the... How do you describe this guy? You don't. I am indescribable. Uh huh... You are RECTOR ESSEVO. You're a bit of a lone- You're d*** right, I am. I'M TALKING, HERE!!! GOD!!! Ugh... As you were saying before you stupidly interrupted yourself, you are a loner. Mostly. You have spent most of your wrigglerhood separated from other trolls, all the while living without a lusus. Being this way has offset your moral compass quite a bit, but you're fine with it. Just recently, you have met a few other trolls your age, by way of the computer you found that belonged to a culled troll. You edited the Trollian account just a tad, and now, it is yours. You type in black because it's a pain in the neck to highlight what you type if you typed in your blood color. Plus, black is the new yellow. Previously unmentioned, you have extremely powerful PSIONIC POWERS. But more on this later. You are on team YANG, and you are a PROSPIT dreamer. You will be recognized as the LORD OF PARTS as soon as you enter the game. Examine your Respiteblock What Respiteblock? I can assure you that I have not, or will ever, have a Respiteblock. Yeah. That's what she he said. Relationships -sighs wistfully- Oh, Viperi... You didn't hear anything. Yeah. You feel extremely flushed for A miss Viperi Radian. Unfortunately, she does not share the same feelings. But you keep trying to change her mind by showering her with affection and gifts from time to time. Lusus? I don't have a lusus, unfortunately... -_- That's what she he said. Do something awesome You use your telekinetic powers to pick up a large boulder and toss it a hundred meters. Examine self You are a bit taller than the average troll of your age, standing at about 5'8". You dress simply, a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. You always keep your eyes, which have turned a bright shade of gold due to your... mutation, hidden behind sunglasses. Your hair is short and choppy, due to a lack of grooming. Your horns are like little sharp nubs coming out of your skull. Your lean muscles are faintly outlined by imprints and thin veins. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Abilities *Physical Due to his blood mutation, he is unable to die from any method besides decapitation. Age, sickness, and wounds do not effect him. *Psychic Also, because of your mutation, you have been granted psionic powers far beyond any comparison. These powers include telekinesis and mind reading. Your telekineteic powers are so potent, that you can actually pick up an entire palace and thrown it over a hundred yards. Yeah. Chumproll abyssalBubble, Sefaeo Abbysf -He's almost as utterly annoying as a broken record. Acts like one, as well. aquaticPrick, Wavana Coralo-Ugh. She's the most inconsiderate, frustrating being I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. willBender, Hircum Gabhar-... Who even is this douchebag. amnesiacSnoozer, Erinos Dahrab -HE STANDS IN THE WAY OF VIPERI AND I. HE MUST BE REMOVED. manicDrinker, Dirahn Farala-She is certainly not as disturbing as me. silverReptile, Viperi Radian -Oh, Viperi... How I long for you to love me... predatoryStalker, Cattas Tropie -He pretends to be a cat. Isn't that just adorable. radiatedWater, Iridia Erodil -She types very colourfully. Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery PLEASE LET THAT BE GRUB SAUCE.png|Rector: Administer the Kiss of Life > ImmortalLeader ImmortalLeader ImmortalLeader